christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Patriarch Mstyslav (Stepan Skrypnyk)
| birth_place = Poltava, Ukraine, Russian Empire| death_date = | death_place = Grimsby, Ontario, Canada| }} Patriarch Mstyslav, secular name Stepan Ivanovych Skrypnyk (10 April 1898 - 11 June 1993), was a prominent Ukrainian Orthodox Church hierarch. Born in Poltava (Russian Empire, now Ukraine), Stepan Skrypnyk was the nephew of Symon Petlura, a prominent Ukrainian military and political figure. Skrypnyk attended the Poltava First Classical Gymnasium and was dreaming of the military career through his youth. During the Great War years he studied at the Officers' school in Orenburg located in the Russian Ural Mountains. Following the 1917 Russian Revolution Skrypnyk became a diplomatic courier for the army of the first Ukrainian state in the modern history, the Ukrainian People's Republic. He then served as first sergeant for special missions for Petlura, his famous uncle. In the early 1920s he was interned by Poland to an internment camp in Kalisz. Later, he briefly settled in Volhynia but had to leave under the pressure of the Polish authorities. He then moved to Galicia and became an activist for the Ukrainian movement in Poland which controlled the ethnically Ukrainian territories of Galicia and Volhynia between the world wars. Following his attendance of the Warsaw School of Political Sciences he was elected in 1930 to the Polish Sejm from the Ukrainian population of Volhynia. He also served as vice-mayor of Rivne in the 1930s. In this period Skrypnyk collaborated with the Polish voivod of Volhynia, Henryk Józewski in his Prometheist policies supporting moderate Ukrainians as a counterweight to Soviet communism. Serving in Sejm until 1939 Skrypnyk attained the reputation of the defender of the Ukrainian minority rights in Poland, especially of the Orthodox Faith in the predominantly Orthodox Volhynia against the assimilationist policies of Polish authorities. At the beginning of the Second World War, the Ukrainian life in some Nazi-occupied territories of Poland initially experienced a significant degree of revivalХолм (Cholm) article in "Енциклопедія українознавства (Encyclopedia of Ukrainian studies)", by Volodymyr Kubiiovych; Zenon Kuzelia, 3-volumes, Kiev, 1994, ISBN 5-7702-0554-7 as the Nazi policies played with pitting the ethnic groups with a historically complicated relationship against each other, giving an upper hand to Poles or Ukrainians in different regions as the Nazis saw fit. When the Ukrainian Committee and the Temporary Church Council was formed in Cholm (Chełm), Skrypnyk was elected a council deputy head (1940). In April 1942 Skrypnyk, by then a widower, entered the priesthood. He took monastic vows in the following month and soon after was ordained (May 14) as the Bishop Mstyslav of Pereiaslav by the Ukrainian Autocephalous Orthodox Church (UAOC). The consecration took place in the famous Church of St Andrew in Kyiv. In August 1942, the German occupational authorities banned Mstyslav from Kiev General-Governorate. As Mstyslav disobeyed the order, he was arrested in Rivne. On Gestapo accusations he spent half a year imprisoned in Chernihiv and Pryluky. He was freed in spring 1943 but was ordered not to leave Kiev and banned from conducting religious services. In 1944 he moved to Warsaw and later to Germany, where he was the head of the Ukrainian Orthodox eparchies in Hesse and Württemberg. In 1947 he left for Canada where he was elected the first resident hierarch of the Ukrainian Greek Orthodox Church (UGOC) as an archbishop of Winnipeg. He left the UGOC due to conflict about the balance of power between the bishop and church administrators. The focal point of this conflict was between Mstyslav and Fr. Semen Sawchuk, who was the administrator of the UGOC consistory. In 1949 he moved to the USA and joined the Ukrainian Orthodox Church in America (UOC in America), then headed by Bishop Bohdan (Zhuk). At the 1950 Council (Sobor) in New York he succeeded in bringing about unification of the UOC in America with the much larger Archdiocese eparchy of Archbishop John Theodorovich, the Ukrainian Orthodox Church of the USA (UOC of USA). Archbishop John was elected as Metropolitan of the newly united UOC of USA. Archbishop Mstyslav became his deputy and the head of the Consistory. In the US, Bishop Mstyslav began extensive church activity with the Ukrainian Orthodox Center, a publishing house, library and seminary being built in South Bound Brook, New Jersey. In 1969 his authority was extended over the Ukrainian Autocephalous Orthodox Churches of Europe and Australia. During his meetings with Ecumenical Patriarch in 1963 and 1971 he brought up the issue of the canonical recognition of the Ukrainian Diaspora churches (UAOC was banned in the USSR, and hence in Soviet Ukraine at that time). In 1990 he at his age of 92 he was elected in absentia as the first Patriarch of Kyiv and all Ukraine of the UAOC. He was enthroned as Patriarch Mstyslav I, on November 6, 1990 in St. Sophia Cathedral in Kyiv. As the status of the new church as well as the overall situation with the Orthodox faith in Ukraine became a subject of the wide controversy, following the 1991 attainment of Ukrainian independence (and continued to this day; see History of Christianity in Ukraine), the newly-elected ailing patriarch was unable to alleviate any of the problems. He soon died (June 11, 1993) at his daughter's home in Canada at the age of 95 and was buried in the Ukrainian Orthodox Church of the USA center in Bound Brook, New Jersey. After his death, a part of UAOC united with UOC to form the UOC-KP with Volodomyr (Romaniuk) as Patriarch, while another part of UOC refused the union and elected Patriarch Dymytriy (Yarema) as his successor. Church matters and unity remain largely in disarray. The issue of repatriating Mstyslav's relics to Ukraine is occasionally raised but no firm plans for this exist. References ;Inline ;General *Patriarch Mstyslav at Religious Information Service of Ukraine *Ukrainian Weekly, May 10, 1998, Ukraine commemorates centennial of Patriarch Mstyslav's birth. * Людина і світ. - 1990. - No.12. - С. 10-14. Святійший Патріарх Київський і всієї України Мстислав Category:1898 births Category:1993 deaths Category:People from Poltava Category:Metropolitans and Patriarchs of Kiev and all Rus' Category:Ukrainian Americans Category:Ukrainian immigrants to Canada Category:Imperial Russian people Category:Ukrainian Orthodox Church of Canada bishops Category:Patriarchs of Kiev and All Rus’ - Ukraine Category:Canadians of Ukrainian descent Category:Primates of the Ukrainian Orthodox Church of the USA Category:Ukrainian diaspora in the United States pl:Mstysław (Skrypnyk) uk:Мстислав (патріарх Київський)